


【虫铁】捕云者☁️（⭕️剧情车❗️/🔘黑化虫！/养父子！/囚禁！）

by Lhuanxi



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 11:55:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19393618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lhuanxi/pseuds/Lhuanxi
Summary: -如何捕捉一朵云？-从你四角的窗户里望他，或者囚禁他。





	【虫铁】捕云者☁️（⭕️剧情车❗️/🔘黑化虫！/养父子！/囚禁！）

Tony转醒时眼前昏黑一片。  
下意识活动四肢，黑暗中一切感官被扩大至敏感，阵阵酸痛传来间察觉到双手被吊起固定。心脏紧张地收缩，在胸腔里有下落般坠亡感。他试图挣脱手腕处的束缚，可金属从不轻易松口，磨吮皮肤烙下红痕。Tony进一步发觉躯体微微悬空，前脚掌勉强算踩在地面，无论如何使劲都只是徒劳的扑腾。利己主义的资本家不做入不敷出的挣扎。他停下来，用他混沌的头脑回忆昏迷前的片段，一切模糊开始于Peter意味深长的笑意。

Peter Parker，他的养子。  
当然也可以说是Peter Stark。

如果真是这小子下的手——Tony存疑，他其实不太相信那个永远高中生模样的乖孩子会是主谋——那么这里又是哪儿？  
眼睛开始适应黑暗，Tony向上打量一丝光线透出的位置——那里应该有扇窗，可正常窗户不会开在那样高的位置，形状也太过狭窄了。应该是地下。他肯定地下结论，却无法对自己掩饰心中关于未知和不确定的惶恐，他知道等待他的不会是什么好事。熟人作案永远不会是什么好事。

开关被按下的清脆声响似从宇宙那端传来，LED灯铺一道白光炸开在他眼前，Tony不得不眯上眼，体验死亡降临前夕般的灵魂出窍。眼睛与鼻尖共同酸胀得可怕，眼前一片光明中压来一道身影，来者没有脚步声，给此刻的奇异局面徒增几分诡异。Tony无助地再次重摇腕间手铐，金属碰撞金属只是作响，是沉默中最后的爆发。眼眶泛红，他的双眸充血着溢泪，模糊弥散在眼前使他看不清来人，强迫自己痛苦地重眨眼，把生理溶液逼出眼睑，在明晃晃的光明中望见恶魔在轻笑。  
黑色西装下，Peter笑容一顿。

他逼到养父面前。谋划许久的一幕就在眼前上演精彩桥段，他理应开心，本该欣赏Mr. Stark被囚禁在无人的地下室里不可动弹，享受自己的杰作在他手腕上画下深红色磨痕，笑颜面对被击碎骄傲的天使坠落到地狱正中，堕落着脆弱。可他却迎面目击对方起雾的眼眸在下一秒放晴，两大滴透明的泪水扑簌簌滚落，是他长而密的下眼睫毛也无法承受的重量，在脸颊上烙下清冷的湿润，朝地心义无反顾地滑下，最终垂在他完美无瑕的下颚，欲落未落。Peter没预料到眼泪。只要这个时候他说一句“放了我”，不必太卑微也不必人尽皆知，只要他开口使他们两人听见，只要他向养子展露一角示弱，Peter知道自己会就此放开他。再不济用他会说话的眼睛传达一星点这样的信息。Peter把目光从汇聚成一大滴的眼泪处挪开，上移，望进Tony的眼睛。他意料之中地失望了。Tony Stark的眼睛在此刻红得可怕，宛如撒旦把嫉妒尽数报仇在他醉人的浅棕色虹膜，张牙舞爪着占据巩膜，使他应该不堪一击，却偏有削骨的眸光在此间流转，死咬着气息倔强倨傲，即使需要微微仰头才能与Peter对视，却拿捏住一分恰到好处的蔑视。

那种伴随他一生的高高在上，仿佛他与生俱来就是权与利之上的王者。Peter明知道自己无可否认这一点。他把Tony比作云。永远高悬，飘忽不定千变万化，随意把玩三态：上一秒还兴致勃勃坐观黑帮为争夺自己的武器不惜一切，下一秒就可为政fu得心应手地牵制所有暴乱；他心无所恃，没什么能框限他的来去，此生只信奉自由。如若你妄想拥有他，大可以从你四角的窗户里仰望他，用那些所谓的界限包围他的灵魂，暂获短时的成就感和自我满足，骗自己一个足以长眠的美梦————你明知道他不可得。或者，正如Peter此刻着手的步骤，你囚禁云。

他完美的下颚被掐住，Peter不动声色地进一步。Tony眼前的光不见了，取而代之的是养子的影子，和一张熟悉面孔上陌生至极的神情——这令他不寒而栗。

“你领养我时，我多大？”  
是设问的尾音。Tony忍受着颚骨处一阵酸胀，说不出话来也不准备开口，只是近距离观察到Peter真的在潜心思考自己的问题————他想问题时腮帮处会微微鼓起，像是谁给气球打了口氢气。这一点细节Tony隐约知道，此时此刻又加深了一遍印象。  
“六岁吗？......我想是这样的。”  
他说着说着被脑内什么想法给逗笑，在空荡的地下室里笑得明媚。Tony好像真正意义上看见Peter笑出光来。毕业了的博士生仍然是高中时代的面庞，永远随身携带青春韶华，笑起来一切都跟着明朗——太具有迷惑性，骗人掉以轻心，却丝毫不比灯光温暖一度。  
“六岁...”Peter自顾自再嘟哝一遍，笑意不减，“我父母在家中被杀害那天，我一个人缩在床底发抖，听见他们在客厅里倒下的声响，没敢动。直到...不对，应  
该说是很快，就有黑衣人出现把我抱走。我甚至没能看见爸爸妈妈最后一面。”  
离那个令他发笑的点又接近了一步，Peter忍不住再嗤笑了下。  
“然后我就被送到了孤儿院，又迅速地被带走。”他游离的眼神猛一下撞回到Tony的眸中，“接着我遇见了你。”

“那时候你超级好心地蹲下来平视我的眼睛，把我像个成年人一样对待，说：‘你的名字是Peter Parker.’”

Peter耸耸肩，实话实话：“当时我其实不太懂，后来明白自己被领养后，再想想这句话还真的挺感动的————虽然，严格意义上我还是Peter Stark。”  
“再后来...”他无声地加重了指间握力，“再后来Parker Industry的前董事长离世——我爷爷离世，你抛出我的身份，借此操控公司。十四五岁的我看不懂这些，现在的我难道还会被蒙骗吗？”  
颚骨处一阵酸痛太过不堪，Tony张合着嘴唇始终无法挣脱，直到Peter好心地放开他，他活动一圈面部肌肉，只为自己辩解了一句：“你父母不是我杀的，他们是特工，自然有的是仇人。”

Peter皱起眉眼退了一步，把养父从头打量一遍，看他此刻自鸣得意着以为知道了养子的动机，除手铐外没了实际意义上的迫害，重又是一副云的姿态。  
他当然不能理解Peter的心思。  
他当然不知道Peter从未怀疑过是他杀害了父母，他当然不知道仅仅被当作毫无感情的工具是怎样的体会。当Peter醒悟自己不过是利益面前的傀儡，欲望途中的棋子，羞耻和恼怒醍醐灌顶，他发誓要扯破这名义上的养父子，亲手把这朵云捕获，让他坠落，让他再无自由，丧失所有，让他看到自己。

“你知道以前因为你的伟大成就，我甚至立志要学习物理吗？”

“可我后来逐渐意识到，自己更偏向化学，就像Parker Industry专攻生化武器那样。“

”这里是我16岁以来的化学实验室。“

”你真的关心过我吗？”

Peter当然知道自己的感情早已变质。他付出给Tony的那些情感，崇拜也好，爱慕也罢，总是一厢情愿的入不敷出。到头来毫无双向情感的往来，只有自己被量化成财产上无谓增添的零，不过是数字游戏。现在他开启了新一轮心理战。用有利的局面和淡漠的语调，剑走偏锋试探真情，赌哪怕是至高无上的云也隐瞒一点情绪，好给禁忌的关系一个开始的机会。

Tony沉下眸光流转一点思考，发觉事态再一次波折着超出想象，这一次甚至涉及到”关心“这样狗屁的词汇。再抬眼时已经模拟好了对白，他坦然公布自己的监视，在他看来的确算是变相的“关心”。

“你的婶婶May是你在世的最后一位亲人。她住在皇后区。身材很辣......”

Peter情绪上一个大起伏的波动是在意料之中的，Tony唯一没料到的是此后再无对白。  
他的养子上前一步吻住了自己的话语。

Peter的吻没多少技巧可进攻性十足，把握Tony一瞬间的震惊和无力的牙关乘虚而入，舌尖蠢蠢欲动着纠缠住对方，刚足以交换唾液，蜘蛛感应却警铃大作，令他匆忙结束这个吻。即便如此，Tony还是咬到了Peter的舌尖，他的上齿落地既快又狠，把自己的下颚震疼也在所不惜，宣泄震惊和羞耻，直直瞪向咫尺之远的养子。

“FUCK YOU.”

一点点鲜血的腥味在口腔里弥散开，被蜘蛛感应扩大成致命的性感。Peter目光一刻不离Tony被吻得充血的唇瓣，细细欣赏他发出f这个轻音时，下唇从上齿的咬合里挣脱后弹性十足的一颤。  
他原本只打算在地下室里折磨羞辱养父一番，就去宣布取代成为Parker Industry的总裁。意料之外地，现在Tony给了一句恨意极深的辱骂，令自己带一点恰到好处的怒气和得寸进尺的欲望，临时起意又偏要一意孤行。他突然明白自从踏进这个空间，望见Mr. Stark被禁锢着吊起时就弥撒开来的是什么了。Tony红肿也同样挂有血点的唇瓣点着了地下室，易燃的爱意、愤恨、倔强和性张力一触即发，打着真相和复仇的幌子肆意燃烧欲望。  
Something‘s on fire.

“I'd say fuck YOU.”

“And I will.”

在Tony反应过来之前，Peter就已经解开了他的皮带扣。昂贵的金属扣分离时清脆地碰撞，只一声就把Tony惊醒。他不可思议地察觉到Peter用一种迅速而粗暴的力度，把自己的西服外裤连同底裤往下扯，拽到臀部处有一刻致命性感的停顿，然后直直滑落，本该亲肤的布料却把大腿外侧蹭得生疼。  
下身毫无遮掩，只有白衬衫的下摆在挣扎中剧烈地摇曳。此刻Tony已经错失了惊呼的最好时机————Peter一下握住了自己，男性最敏感的部位被把握，Tony惊慌失措可尖叫却如鲠在喉。照之前他脱去自己裤子的架势来看，Tony惊恐这下也在所难逃，可Peter的手法却意外地温柔。  
Tony享受过很愉快的手交。给人印象最深的三月封面女郎，用她细嫩的手指把他撸射，鲜艳的指甲在性器上醒目又给他快乐。可此时的情况大不同，他在养子面前赤裸着下体，而对方已经迫不及待地开始为自己套弄。男性的手指给人不一样的感受，Peter的指节处都带茧。Tony此刻根本没空思考20出头的青年如何有着这样成熟的手，只知道男性对男性更加了解一切可能的敏感地带，手掌贴合得适当，巧妙地用指节摩擦柱体，间隔着用拇指磨蹭头部，激出阵阵难耐的欢愉窜上他逐渐混沌的头脑，只有单纯的快感在渴望更多。仅剩的理智反复着告诉自己，Peter Parker正在帮自己手， 想要逃脱，可剩余的绝大部分身体只有发软无力的份。在手中的部分分泌出液体，Peter利用这些把根部和囊袋也沾湿，湿润让他加快了撸动的速度，甚至间隔着加强力度或收缩掌形。Tony随着他的动作一颤一颤地往后缩，双腿立不住自己，只有手铐吊着上身往前倾去，自己拼死把叫嚣往后吞咽，直化作唇间沉默的张合和进出混杂的鼻息。  
Peter满意地观察到这一切，手上动作不减，用另一只手撩开他的衬衫，捏碎衣裳和他腰间的空荡，轻探一下腰线弯弯，然后悄悄捏一把臀肉，自然而然地贴近一步，再把Tony往自己身上揽。  
当Tony意识到一切动作都戛然而止，紧接着又一阵齿链分离在作响。他把对焦在无名角落的视线收回到Peter脸上，见他专注地低头，留微垂的睫毛昭示目光下倾。鬼使神差地，Tony也不住把视线随他一起向下，触目惊心地目睹Peter释放出自己半勃的巨大。对待自己Peter显得相对粗鲁，草草把自己撸得更硬，一抬眼就撞上Tony瞠目结舌，显然是目睹了巨物变大变挺的全过程。

Tony真正害怕起来。  
Peter才不给他留时间处理心态。

养子重新掌控了父亲的性器。他先是用微凉指腹轻刮正在流水的顶端，使指尖沾满液体以至于湿漉漉。Tony被寒意激得战栗，勃起潺潺地吐出透明液体，离高潮只差关键的一步之遥，无暇顾及Peter湿润的手指伸向更远的股缝。他把Mr. Stark的右腿从地上的裤腿中抬起，让腿根处贴合到自己腰上，果断地卸下他的皮鞋。最后Peter狠狠用手来回了十几下，毫不吝啬地给Tony一个痛快，却趁白灼还在喷射，猛一下用手指探进狭密的甬道，胜在出其不意。  
“啊！”  
异物侵入时Tony发誓自己就此裂成两半。他的呻吟行至半载就窒息般发哑，全身都因为释放而放松，只有屁股一阵敏感地夹紧。蓄水的眼睛在这时流下与棕色相映的眼泪，生理性的咸味在嘴角被尝到。Peter甚至开始克服万险地向更深处摸索，指尖的湿润能起到一定的润滑效果，可Tony仍然一阵该死地发疼。全新的大陆被发现，自己也一无所知的敏感地带被人来回出入。又加了一根手指，疼痛加上疼痛好似无法叠加，肠道吞吐着并排的两根指节，在深入浅出的摸索探进里渐渐开始潮湿，绞着外来物的同时也被撑开一些。粗糙的茧被嫩壁强烈地吸附，在Peter的绝对主动下摩擦出前所未有的刺激，炸裂在Tony脑内。他极度压抑着尖叫，唯恐出声便是羞耻的呻吟，目光涣散着落在养子身上。自己凌乱放荡，不提下身正可怜地吐不出东西仍滋滋冒水，连西服与衬衫也在激烈中褶皱不堪。反观Peter却依旧西装革履，没让精液射在身上，只禽兽地裸露自己红涨的粗大，乐此不疲于挑逗对方的头部，淫乱地泛一片水光。  
然后他一下又抽掉手指，Tony不得不紧绷屁股才保全自己不会有什么液体从体内滴落。Peter用坚实的手掌把养父另一条虚落在地面的腿架起，使他此刻两腿都缠上自己腰间，双手在他的臀部同时用力一托，使Tony的重量很好地依托在自己身上。金属手铐因为囚禁者被抬高而剧烈响动，多余的长度给予有限的自由，手腕处不再因吊起而磨损，只是让Tony仍保持双手过头的被动姿势。  
他的养父很轻，像朵真正的云那样掂在手里毫无重量。这样莫名的想法突破一切情欲跳脱在Peter脑海。显然他忘却了自己的蜘蛛能力，却矛盾地清晰意识到离自己捕获云的目标还差那么小小一步。他腾出一只手扶好自己，对准了Tony的穴口，胯间一挺，把自己的前端浅浅地顶进狭道。  
“唔...哈...”  
Peter的手指与他本人毫无可比性。Tony嘶喘着倒吸气，疼感之余却莫名有被填实的满足，令他上翘尾音，合成一声混杂的气息。Peter只能进入一点，极富耐心地前后推送腰部，让自己的粗大的顶端退后一些再向前碾去。甬道口内壁的褶皱被不断挤压，渐渐被自己和对方的体液润滑扩张开，允许Peter每次都向前进步————直到他触及了那宝贵的腺体处。Tony怪叫一声，像个火箭要挣脱地心引力一样向上躲去，奇异体验过后疯狂的快感追上他，偷走他的力气令他发软。Peter揪住他的敏感点不放，在那小段范围里反复冲刺碾压，把要向上逃走的Tony轻松拽下，胯间配合着上顶将他贯穿，彻底松弛了甬道。  
Tony瘫软在Peter怀里，浑身上下再没有什么部位能抗拒推远养子。他的额头轻抵在Peter耳边，自制力就在刚刚被撞得粉碎，此刻大力地喘息不止，破碎的呻吟连同紊乱心跳一起为Peter奏乐。近在咫尺的唇瓣没有不亲的道理。这下Peter放心大胆地吻他，唇舌毫不费力地从他微启双唇里入侵，青涩地吮吸，唾液交换的啧啧吻声里溢出Tony的单字音节，和他自己不时被绞疼的粗喘。  
Peter手上用着巧劲将Tony一次次撞上自己律动，性器在热潮的甬道里迎面汁水，囊袋拍击挺俏的屁股，一切都天旋地转地吵闹，唯有Tony没被脱下的皮鞋默不作声，随主人的晃动在颤微微颠簸，鞋尖在之前被滴上液体，此刻湿润在光下闪烁黑曜的光泽。Tony被一下一下往上顶，狭道的湿热令自己难以置信，被迫着亲吻Peter，对方对于自己的喘息甚至给予鼓励性质的轻笑————这一切都令他更加夹紧，内壁把Peter照顾得很舒服却稍稍有点过于紧致。养子被绞得嗷叹一声，享受着24年来未曾有过的绝妙性事，相机而动带点惩罚，顶胯的同时把Tony狠狠下扯，做一次激烈的相遇运动，势必要把他惊为天人的尤物养父干哭。Tony也确实流眼泪，不受控制的泪水滚落，双方都心知肚明是缘于羞于启齿的快乐。Peter留心过养父的眼睛，那双漂亮的眼睛不再布满血丝，取而代之的是未干的氤氲诉说着欲望。 他渴望更多。 他渴望自己。 他的云在下雨，各种意义上的。 

Peter轻轻吻去流连在Tony唇边的甘霖，再次攀上他的性器。Tony半硬着，在这一刻清晰意识到男男性爱里同时存在着两根粗大。前后都被Peter牵制，前端被撸动，自己也被动着包裹对方的巨物，盘在他腰间向上窜动着吞吐柱身。Peter的双重服务效果颇佳，反馈信息明显地从Tony发紧的肠道里传递出，自己不自觉地加快深入浅出的频率，手中也更频繁地搓握他的顶部。Tony涣散了思绪，只知道Peter故意在自己中途的敏感处发疯着碾来碾去，轻轻松松插到最深处然后退出好多，再毫不留情地冲刺，把囊袋甩到自己的臀瓣上啪啪作响————灯影模糊成团，骤然一道白光把眼前炸明，Tony的阴茎射出白浊，甬道也随前端喷射的节奏一顿一顿收缩，把Peter含射，尽情地释放在体内。  
在所有东西射完之前两人都沉默地长吟。Tony体内粘稠着的滴滴答答欲落，Peter抽身而退时带出些许，在和穴口分离时肠道仍然附着性器，发出恋恋不舍的啵的一声，在地下室清脆地回荡。  
全身泛红的Tony发怔，Peter抱好他却不忘开吓唬人的玩笑：

“One more time?” 

完.


End file.
